


映射

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 野心

伦敦医院院，某个夜晚，年轻的医学生被突然造访的小雨惊醒了。塔尔伯特看了看桌上的钟表，三点，是该行动的时候了。他蹑手蹑脚地在床下的柜子里拿出了雨衣和工具，偷偷进行自己的计划。他的藏匿手段不怎么好，上次掘坟的时候被巡视的守墓员发现了，他成为了全校通报的对象；但实验还得继续，他只好更加小心地行动。没有人会想着在这种天气出门，不说下个不停的雨，墓园泥泞的小路已经能为行走提供不小的困难，守墓员从没想到那个被训诫的医学生会卷土重来，并且愿意牺牲一双鞋来换取掘坟的机会，但他想错了。  
塔尔伯特提着一盏小灯，披上了雨衣，化作一道黑影在雨滴间穿过。墓园一片死寂——聪明的乌鸦早已去其他地方避雨去了。他就是这里唯一的活物。塔尔伯特正找到一个地方正准备挖——他知道这里白天才下葬了一个突然死去的男人，一阵没有停过的声音吸引了他的注意力，那像是嚎叫，也像是哭诉，从远方传来，一路掺杂了雨声和风声，像是大自然的悲鸣。声音越来越近了，一个人跌跌撞撞地闯入了塔尔伯特的视野，那声音就是他发出来的。  
那个男人一路晃荡到了塔尔伯特的跟前，塔尔伯特吓了一跳，握住了手里的铲子，虽然不是个正经武器，但还算有一定的杀伤力。男人没有理会塔尔伯特，也许到他面前只是个意外。“威戈！威戈！你在哪！威戈！”男人喃喃自语，之前听不清内容的哀嚎声原来是在呼唤什么东西，那像是个人的名字。他在塔尔伯特旁边飘过，像个实体的鬼魂。很快男人低声啜泣起来，但是还是没有放弃重复呼唤那个叫“威戈”的东西。  
“也许是个疯子吧。”塔尔伯特握紧铲子的手稍微放松了，实验更重要呢。被湿润的泥土几乎是糊状的，翻弄一下就有一股雨的气息，那是一股生命的味道，但是人们却不会让生命直接在人的尸体上繁殖，人们会给尸体准备一道棺材，让尸体慢慢地被分解，而不是让各自奇奇怪怪的植物和菌类在尸体上粗蛮的生长。  
塔尔伯特有时候会想，未来的人类是怎么样的。现在的人还是太脆弱了，小小的感冒会要人的命，再好的药物也无法抵御器官的衰竭，心脏的罢工就会要了人的命，正如现在躺在棺材的这具尸体，两天前，他和别人还在商量女儿的婚嫁，但现在，女儿转述他的死亡。哪怕是壮年，人类也不够强大，跑得不够快，肌肉不够有力，不得不需要外力的帮忙。人类就仅限于此吗？他既而联想到了人类的本质，他觉得人类的本质不只是一具会行动会思考的肉块那么简单。  
年轻的学生思考着，他的野心怂恿他有更长远的探索，哪怕在其他人看来这是如此的极端。没有人能阻挡他，学校的规章不能，伦理不能，他自己才是最理性的那个，也许在未来，他就是医学界最有名气的革命者，他会从这具尸体开始，证明其他人都是错误的。  
疯子的身影连同塔尔伯特的足迹一同被雨水冲刷干净，雨声模糊了越来越小声的嚎叫，墓园人为制造的声音也就只剩挖土声了。野心勃勃的学生尚未清楚未来有什么在等待得他，毕竟夜雨茫茫，前方的道路早已被黑暗吞噬掉不可见了。


	2. 求生欲

这里的天好像从来没有睡醒过，永远昏沉沉的，让塔尔伯特联想起了在伦敦医学院的日子，伦敦，他回不去的故乡，一股思乡之情从他干涸的胸口处涌出，让他的嘴巴突然有了一股苦涩的滋味。他不知道怎么进来了这个地方，除了他之外没有活物，尚有反应的大多数是些行尸走肉还有可怕的怪物。  
恐惧让他没有实感，不会饥饿，并且没有困意。他不敢闭上眼睛，怕昏睡过去后再也无法醒来。这里混乱不堪，宛如一个巨大的滚筒，许多历史事件在此重现，不合时宜地出现在了一块，上一秒，他看见祖国的军队在他身边快步走过，下一秒，投石器投出的巨石在他脚边留下了巨大的窟窿。  
他找到了一本笔记——名为威戈的男人留下的笔记。里面似乎有些很不一样的东西，正与他的研究方向符合。对方不知道是何方神圣，竟然成功从这片混沌中脱身而出。他太需要对方的帮助了。作为无神论者塔尔伯特并不相信有神的存在，但此时此刻，成功逃脱的威戈就是他的神。寻找神明的人四处奔跑着，一边躲避怪物的追杀，一边寻找更多关于威戈的线索。他相信威戈的笔记一定要帮助他逃脱这片可怕的地方。  
实验失败，他意外感染了。那些家伙没有发现他，塔尔伯特缩在小屋的角落，浑身发冷，但是身体却与其感觉相反地在发热。塔尔伯特在发烧，他无比怀念自己的家乡，怀念他求学的地方。发烧让他头昏脑涨，他勉强睁开眼睛望向外面，灰蒙蒙地，似乎又回到了伦敦，下雨的伦敦也是如此灰蒙蒙，也有让人打颤的寒风。  
“威戈，你在哪？威戈——”塔尔伯特踉踉跄跄地起来，大声呼唤神的名字，但神没有前来帮助他。迷雾里的场景又变了，他似乎来到了伦敦，这里的伦敦也下着雨，阴沉沉的，有人在扒拉着坟墓，不知道是在把棺材挖出来还是要把棺材放进去，虽然对方打着灯，但是这里的一切都没有准确性，塔尔伯特看什么东西都很模糊。停下来没有什么用，他只能继续往前走。  
他在哪，他想出去。他的目的不是这样的，一切是为了更好的未来。他不觉得自己是错的，可是为什么会这样呢？他在那个掘坟者旁边走过了，掘坟者似乎把头望向了他，但是他看不清对方的脸。对方是在挖掘给他的坟墓吗？会在他倒下的时候直接把他丢进去吗？他曾经也是个掘坟者，但是他掘坟是为了让自己不会像其他人一样躺在坟墓里。  
他必须要找到治疗的方法，他不得不尝试那些在地上冒出来的，恶心的腐烂花朵，也许这就个轮回，小时候的他好奇尝试毛地黄，如今的他冒死尝试这些古怪的花朵。如同小时候一样，好奇心驱使着塔尔伯特，哪怕这会让他付出生命的代价，这并非别无选择，但塔尔伯特确信这是他必须要尝试这个。


End file.
